


Face-Masks

by itsab



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Skin care is important, even for those who are dead.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Face-Masks

**Author's Note:**

> No specified gender for the reader. ‘mr i Tn’ and ‘mr i Tw’ means ‘I love you’ in ancient Egyptian, according to google.

If there was one thing that Ahkmenrah didn’t really require in his life, it was skin care products. Because, not only was he technically ‘dead’, and a mummy during the day, but his skin was also already fairly perfect. It was clear, smooth and golden. Said Egyptian Pharaoh, the fourth king of the fourth king, did however enjoy wearing face masks with his significant other. It was a small slice of domestic heaven, something that was his in the large museum he resided in.

Y/N, a security ‘guard’ who also happened to be his immortal lover - it’s a thousand-year-old long-story – was obsessed with face masks. There were a few reasons for their blatant enjoyment. There was an exploratory aspect to it, which drew them in. Y/N also loved figuring out what combinations and textures worked best for their skin. And, they likewise liked the nostalgic part of it too, reminiscing on how they used to be pampered similarly in the ‘good-old-days’. Or, rather, when the two still resided within an Egyptian palace, where they were doted on. But, there was also the fun the two had wearing them. When they used mud-masks, the two often had trouble keeping straight the straight faces they needed to, never not cracking the mask.

Today, however, they were wearing a pair of matching Korean sheet masks. Which, it turned out, was a very bad idea.

“I cannot wear this any longer!” Ahkmenrah, a self-confessed claustrophobic, was not doing well with having to wear a white, bandage-looking sheet mask. He had tried his best, but after about five minutes with it pressed onto his face, his nerve had cracked and he quickly ripped it off, tossing it to the floor. It landed with a gross, squishy splat. “I’m sorry my love, but I shall not ever wear one of those again!” His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated somewhat, and his breathing ever so slightly staggered.

Y/N gave their panting lover an understanding look. “Ahk,” They murmured, removing their own mask to properly look at him. “It’s alright, love. We can stick to mud and clay masks, if you don’t want to use these.” Placing a comforting hand on his arm, Y/N gently prompted, “Are you alright?”

After being locked away for thousands of years, bound in wrappings and boxed in, Ahkmenrah was very afraid of enclosed spaces. Even more so, having his face covered by something – it was too reminiscent of him being wrapped up in bandages.

“I am fine.” Ahkmenrah promised, covering their hand with his own warm palm. “I am sorry that I have ruined tonight’s events, my love.”

Y/N rolled their eyes at his silly notions, but patted his hand anyways, “Don’t be ridiculous, dear. If you don’t have fun, I don’t have fun. And, we don’t have to use them if you don’t want to. Plus, I think I prefer other masks, the charcoal ones especially so.” They had used a lovely charcoal and blueberry mask the other night, which both felt and smelt incredible. “Don’t feel bad for not liking it, alright?” Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding, albeit slowly. “Here, take the rest of these to Larry, perhaps he and his girlfriend would enjoy them instead.” Y/N handed him a small bag, filled with various packaged sheet masks that they hadn’t used.

Ahkmenrah fondled the bag for a moment, looking slightly like a shy young man as he awkwardly stared at the person who has been his lover for over a thousand years. It had been a long time since he had said it, but there was no reason not to say it now, “mr i Tn.” He hadn’t said ‘I love you’ in their native language for quite some time, because it was deeply personal and private to them. In fact, he hadn’t spoken the words since he had been released by Larry Daley, Guardian of Brooklyn, from his sarcophagus.

Y/N grinned back at him, “mr i Tw, Ahkmenrah.”


End file.
